The invention relates to a connection terminal for a continuous electrical conductor, in particular a ground conductor.
Electrical devices, for example, machines and apparatuses, are grounded for the protection of humans and animals against electrical shock. For this purpose, electrically conductive components of the devices such as housing components which may come in contact with a person and which are not part of the operating current circuit of the electrical machine or of the housing are connected to a ground line. This ground line is connected to ground of the supply voltage network. The devices can also be grounded jointly or separately via a protective ground such as for example, in the ground.
In order to ground the electrical devices jointly, a grounded conductor is connected to all the devices. For this purpose, a continuous ground conductor is used.
The purpose of the subject matter of this disclosure is to provide an easy-to-handle connection terminal which enables a rapid and reliable connection of the electrical devices to the continuous ground conductor without splitting said ground conductor.